minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Herobrine: The Encounters
Attention! The following content / story is all fictional and made for your entertainment. Any names and events related to the story are either inspired or coincidental. I thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy this just as much as I did making it! :) ~ MinecraftPastaWriter Entry #1 - Figure Behind The Trees | Sep 15, 2011 Beta 1.8 had just been released and I couldn't have been more excited to see what was new to the game. I heard great things about this version, how it would make Minecraft a revolutionizing experience once again. When the day came, I opened up the launcher and switched the versions to the latest 1.8.1 update, and pressed play. For the sake of not corrupting my worlds and demoing the new additions to the game, I loaded up a new world. With the experience I had so far, I got right through the first day. By the time I was finishing up my cute little box house, the sun was already beginning to set. I had almost everything I needed so far, and I knew monsters would begin to thrive as soon as the sun disappeared completely. For that night, I wrapped up my instincts and made for the bed. It was a new day, the sun already ascended far up into the sky. Now, it was time to discover some of the new features. To my surprise, plenty was already outside waiting for me. I discovered some of the new biomes, came across a village, tested out the new hunger system, earned some experience points for the first time, and so on. Surprisingly, the day went quicker than I expected and it was already turning dark. Luckily enough, I had brought a sword with me just in case I encountered any creepers or skeletons and zombies sticking by trees. That's when I started to notice, that the area I was in showed no signs of activity. Usually, I'd see a sheep or two, or maybe even a creeper. But it was a ghost town. Of course I wasn't too obsessed with this incident, because I knew that the game was still in it's betas and bugs were still being worked out as time went by. It was a reassuring thought at first, but when I went back the next day to see if any animals roamed the area, I was still presented with no signs of life. To add on to it, I noticed something with the trees in the distance. A noticeable amount of them were stripped of their leaves, and only the logs were there. I wasn't in panic mode yet, nor was I all that spooked. But even then, I was confused and I started to get a nervous feeling in my stomach. However, I got over it and continued playing along, failing to realize I had just turned away at a warning sign. It was time to head underground to see if I could scrape myself up a couple of goods. I didn't find much, just some coal and the occasional iron. But for that time, I made off pretty well. Making peace with what I was offered in that mine, I made the trip home. As I was going by, I noticed that some more trees were brought down to only statues of log. And it wasn't until I really focused in on the trees when I saw something that made my heart skip a beat. I noticed a figure sneaking a look at me in the distance, immediately ducking back behind the tree when it realized I was looking over at it. As fast as I could, I ran over to the corresponding tree and ran circles around it. Nothing and nobody was there waiting for me. My mind went blank, I had little clue what I was going to do next. It finally dawned on me to run over to my house, shut the doors behind me, and leave the game. Entry #2 - I saw it again! | Sep 16, 2011 It was the next day after the incident, and I had managed to convince myself what I saw the day before was just my mind playing games. My intentions were to investigate the area in where this happened to see if I could find a logical explanation to it all. Maybe it really was a bug? To my absolute horror, I spawned into the world just to see that the doors were swung open although remembering I had shut them before leaving previously. To calm myself down, I tried to convince myself that it was just another glitch in the code, and advanced over to the area where I saw the entity. I searched the area endlessly to see if anything could've caused the corresponding events to happen in that order. There was no lava near the set of trees, and don't the logs burn away instead of the leaves? It couldn't have been a mob of any kind, it was like they didn't exist where I was. I was taking pains to try to explain it all, but I just couldn't come up with one. This was intentional, being planned by some intelligent mind. Eventually, I had given up on trying and decided to move on. As much as I liked the thought of the whole thing blown over proportion, I was right to have my suspicions. I was in a mine, much further away from my base. WIP Category:Herobrine Category:MinecraftPastaWriter Category:Creepypasta